


Tea with Krista

by softboob



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Foreshadowing, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lols, Short One Shot, idk - Freeform, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboob/pseuds/softboob
Summary: Annie and Krista enjoy some tea.





	Tea with Krista

**Author's Note:**

> haha i was trying to write a reibert one-shot but i got flustered and made this instead whoops  
> oh yeah i have a headcanon annie and krista were friends and liked to have 'tea parties' where they just talk about anything and everything. lol i could make this a series lemmie know what ya think  
> i need more snk fluff before the next chapter rips my heart out and eats it in front of me while reminding me bertolt is dead and annie probs isn't waking up

“Oh, Annie! I’m glad you could make it!” Krista clapped, opening the door.

Annie nodded and walked in and plopped down on the bottom bunk, Krista already sitting next to her. She grabbed a small container underneath the bunk and opened it, setting it gently between her and Krista. The shorter blonde smiled, took out two small teacups from the container, and grabbed the teapot off the dresser.

“I made some in advanced since I knew we had training really early this morning,” Krista explained, pouring the tea in both cups. “It’s not hot anymore, but hopefully it’s still good.”

“Anything you make is bound to taste good, regardless of how long it’s been out.” Annie shrugged and took a sip. Pink dusted her pale cheeks as a contempt sigh escaped from her lips. “It’s been too long.”

Krista giggled into her cup. “Thank you for the compliment. I’m sorry I had to postpone this. I wanted to make sure Ymir was okay at the infirmary. I felt so bad…” She slumped her shoulders. A small amount of tea spilled unto the hardwood floors.

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Annie reassured. “Ymir’s tough. She wouldn’t let something like a broken arm bring her down.”

“I guess so. I just wish Mikasa wasn’t so rough with her!” Krista puffed her cheeks. “No one’s as strong as she is! Well, besides you.”

She snorted. “I don’t really care who’s stronger or not. I just wanna get out of here as fast as possible.” She mumbled the last part to herself.

“Speaking of which, what do you plan on doing after you graduate?” Krista set down her now empty cup on the bed. She lifted a gentle finger to her chin and tapped it thoughtfully. “I’m thinking about it…”

“Military Police,” Annie stated. She investigated her cup, noticing a few droplets rolling into the last bit of tea at the bottom. Only one made it in, though it broke off on the way down. She furrowed her brow.

“Something wrong with the tea?” Annie looked up and met Krista’s worried eyes. She shook her head. “Oh, okay.”

Annie drank the last bit and held out her cup. “More, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> if ya didn't get the tea thing just think about it a lil' bit longer


End file.
